


To love a Beast

by 1ko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ko/pseuds/1ko
Summary: “You.. You’re just like the others!”Green eyes sharpen harshly as they stare upon the golden beast before him. Only slightly hesitating, it doesn’t take long before Hubert comes to his senses. He has given away his life to her Highness, and even if it may pain him to take the life before him; he will do what is commanded to him. He swiftly plunges the silver spear that had laid near him into the chest of the beast.Unknowing of the reptilian eyes which softened sadly as the man they had come to love becomes their demise.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Events that Transpired

**Tailtean Plains, Imperial year 91**

“He’s gone now Mother…” Through choked breaths, Seiros raised the yellowing blade up to her face gently;her hands fighting to quell their involuntary shaking. Lovingly, she leans into the yellowing blade further, paying no mind to the red blood that stained both her pale fingers or her rosy cheeks. 

Her attention was only for her mother at the current moment. Her mother that she had tirelessly and relentlessly fought for after she had been taken by that false king. The green haired woman’s nostrils flared in anger at the sudden thought of the petty thief; that now laid dead, a few feet away from her, but dead. 

Rising from her kneeling position, Seiros is quick to clear her throat and wipe any stray tears that had escaped from her touching reunion.

“From this day forward, we will begin a new age. One in which I vow that no tragedy like this shall happen again. We will all take great strides in how to move forward, especially after all that we have lost as individuals…”

Her green eyes gazed across to the masses she had commanded and those she had grown to admire and love, in return she was faced with enthusiastic spears or other weapons being raised in the air in joy! It felt peculiar to address her people like this; she had imagined it before, many times, but living it felt much like a fever dream. With a soft smile, she continues,

“And for all that we have lost as a whole. Thank you, my dearest friends. Let us pack up and finally take a rest that has been long needed. Although the war alone is done, there is still much for us to do to move forward.”

Lowering her head in respect, the woman wastes no time to flee from where she stood, merely casting one last furious glance down towards Nemesis before continuing her path to where a group of other green haired individuals stood; one in particular standing out like a sore thumb as she did not sport their similar green hair nor eyes. 

“R- Seiros, I am elated to see you. I’m sure you must also be elated with what has transpired.”

A young man, Maculi, with matching green hair smiles at Seiros as soon as she takes her place between Cithol and himself. He gives the blade that is his ancestor a side eye, but decides to not say anything else. In return to his kind words, Seiros smiles politely while nodding,

“Yes, I am still… saddened that this war had to transpire at all. But I will be able to rest easy now that my mother is here… Thank you all for your efforts.”

Uncharacteristically tearing up, Seiros is quick to turn and hide her quickly dampening cheeks and wipe the tears of her face feverishly. She felt shameful to show any feeling other than joy; the war had now concluded and everyone had given so much for her. She had no right to continue sobbing in the faces of those who have aided her without questions or failure. It wasn’t until a small hand was placed tenderly on her shoulder did she turn around.

Her green eyes meet with opposing crimson red ones. As the red eyed woman before her begins to soothingly rub small circles on her shoulder; Seiros, without even realizing it, calms down under her touch and her tears slowly begin to stop.

She hadn’t been held so tenderly, not since her mother had gone… Because of that, she doesn’t even realize when she begins to slightly lean into the woman’s touch.

“Thank you as well Abiea, you’ve provided me much support as well and I still had half a mind to request you to do much more…”

Abiea, the woman with red eyes, gave Seiros a small laugh at her words. Once she knew that Seiros’ sadness had begun to subside, she wasted no time in bringing the hand from the green haired woman’s shoulders. Turning slightly to the side, Abiea rested a hand delicately upon her expecting stomach and with the other hand, she slid it into a small brown leather satchel that rested on her side.. From it she pulled out a stack of papers, held together by a simple red ribbon and offered them out to Seiros.

“Actually I must apologize, I’ve never been much of a fighter and being pregnant didn’t help in slightest… But I have done what you requested. I must admit that I’ve taken some liberties when writing this but it still holds to what you told me before.”

Tinted with pity, Abiea casts her eyes downwards as she mentally contemplates if she should voice her concerns to Seiros. Writing these blatant lies, that were to become the history of the events that transpired here left a heavy feeling of guilt deep within her heart. Not only that, she worried for the mental well being of her dear friend as well.

“Seiros… If I may, are you sure you wish to say the weapons and crests were blessings from the Goddess? I-I understand fully why you’d wish to keep these events under wraps. Even so, I can’t help but worry about you. Are you alright with living a lie as grand as this? I’m sure I can come up with something else if given the time- I’ve also recorded the the true events of what has happened we can-“

“Enough.”

Seiros’ gaze hardened as Abiea kept rambling, voice laced slightly with venom. She knew her friend meant well, and her worry was well placed... but Abiea also had to understand that she had chosen this path for herself and she will not- can not deter from it. Even if it meant she was to live a living lie.

“Apologies Abiea, I understand what you are trying to say. But I will be fine, I promise.” Seiros smiled fondly at the female scholar. She still owed her friend much, especially when Abiea had written and constructed what will become the new history of what had happened.

Taking the stack of papers gently with her free hand, Seiros returned her gaze to the rest of her trusted friends, and comrades; almost forgetting Cithol, Indech and Maculi were standing there as well.

“Now that this war is over, I assume we’re all taking our separate paths soon? It saddens me to know we shall be departing but hopefully we shall be able to keep in touch?”

Without any hesitation, Maculi is the first to respond to Seiro’s cryptic question. “Yes, I plan to leave. Where will I go? I do not quite know, but I do know that I wish to be alone. After witnessing so much, I require peace of mind.”

His eyes steel, as he recounts the blood shed and the anger he has dealt with all these years. His wish for isolation is not something anyone can argue with; they all understand, so the group instead nods solemnly.

“Cethleann is…” The unfinished sentence is left in the air with heavy tension. Nobody needed to know the rest of what Cithol was trying to say; they all wistfully knew. Nobody from their little group dared to speak further for they had not wished to cause the man anymore grief. Had it not been the crimson eyed woman who broke the silence from the family, nothing would have been said and they may have stood there in silence for a whole day.

“I actually must return home soon. My father is quite excited to meet his little princess in the making!” Her fabricated and rushed cheery tone gave a reassuring sense of tranquility albeit a small one; but calm nonetheless which they all silently appreciated.

Abiea’s eyes softened as she recalled her silly old father who testified against her participation in the war.

“I pity my brother and our people… One can only stand the King as is, but a King slowly going insane because of his rebellious daughter? I truly do owe everyone an apology.” Eyes glimmering like rubies at the prospect of returning home to her people, Abiea laughs softly.

“I’m sure no apologies will quell the bickering from my father if I am to birth my child here as well... I am terribly sorry that our paths must part so promptly my dear friends, but I did promise to see this war to its end and I may have overstayed. Perhaps we may meet once more and you may all meet my child as well! But for now, I wish you all the best… Thank you my treasured friends for all the support. Until we meet once more!” 

Her task had been completed; Abiea only stayed till this point because she had formed a promise and because she loved Seiros and the Saints. Now that her promise and task had been fulfilled, Abiea knew she must return home to fulfill the promise she had made her father as well. 

Smiling dolefully, Abiea bows before her trusted friends and sharply turns on her heel. From her neck a wine colored crystal begins to glisten softly. In a flash, blinding white light emerges around her slender body as it engulfs her fully; and in a blink Abiea is gone.

Instead a grand golden dragon flaps it’s mighty wings, sending quick cool air upon the Nabateans. Silence falls upon the group, eyes casted towards the sky as Abiea flies away.

The mysterious young scholar left as quickly as she came. At first the group was wary of her, she did not appear to be Nabatean and they quickly learned she was neither Agarthan. Through the years they had come to understand her; the parts she revealed. Nonetheless, she proved to be a useful asset to their ranks. Acting as a record keeper of all the events that happened during the war, as well as writing what Serios will push to be viewed as the “true” history of this world.

“S-say Seiros.. What did Abiea say she was to name her child?” Indech, the more soft spoken of the group finally spoke up. He had been silently examining the group and although he didn’t plan on speaking at all; curiosity had bested him once more, prompting him to ask his question.

Tightening her grip against the papers she held, Seiros took a deep breath. Her gaze locked onto the golden dragon who became ever so smaller as she flew farther and farther away. Plump pink lips parted slightly, and her response was low like a whisper; carried away within the winds which ruffled the hair and clothes around them.

“(Y/N).”


	2. An Old King’s Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you honor your mother’s will.

The Hidden Kingdom, Albinea. Imperial Year 1180.

Hand clasping the intricate golden handle to the large doors, a petite maid pokes her head into the dark room. Her yellow eyes dart rapidly across the room, before landing on the figure laying upon a bed in the center of the room. From her place at the door, the maid can barely make out the shoulders, littered with small scars, of the crown princess. Sighing loudly, she steps into the room and closes the door tightly behind her.    


“Your Highness, the King requests your presence.” 

Upon hearing the muttered words from a maid within the castle, (y/n)’s eyes flutter open lazily; while raising the soft palm of her hand up to her lips to stifle an incoming yawn. With the other hand, she tiredly wipes away at her eyes before slowly rising from her cushioned bed. Planting her bare feet on the cold stone on the ground, she raises her arms up and stretches.

“Grandfather wishes to speak? This early in the morning... ? This must be something important to awaken me before the sun sets…” (y/n) allows the maid to begin to dress her in a beautiful white silk dress. It draped across her chest, exposing her back as it hung snuggly to the princess’s curves. 

(Y/n)’s eyes glance towards the window as the maid works; where silver snow falls from above down to all those who stand outside doing various tasks. Albinea has always been cold; because of it’s frosty climates some even believe that the lands north of Bridgid where unhinatblate. That of course was false.

Instead, hidden away in blankets upon blankets of white snow laid an unknown Kingdom. It’s origins were lost within the sands of time. The great thing is, if one was to search deep within the castle's walls and extensive libraries there surely will be knowledge of the past written by the scholars. 

The maids hands work swiftly yet meticulously as she moves onto (y/n)’s hair. After a few minutes, and an approving nod, her hands move to the finishing pieces, the golden necklace with one wine colored jewel hanging from the middle and resting upon her breats, and a matching golden wreath around the crown of the girl's head.

Eyes trailing back to the maid, (y/n) runs her hands gently over the fabric; turning to give the maid who aided a small smile and nod as thanks. Not wishing to have Grandfather waiting anymore, (y/n) hurriedly takes her leave out of the dark bedroom; swiftly darting into the lonely hallways of the castle. 

For a castle as grandiose as this, (y/n) silently vowed that she would never fully get used to its somber silence. It sent chills running down her spine, especially when old paintings of the members of the royal family hauntingly adorned the walls; making sure to watch everything from their respective place. Shuddering slightly, it doesn't take much convincing to hastily pick up the pace to escape the judging gazes.

“Oh how wonderful! I was worried that the letter you sent was a fraud and one was playing a cruel joke upon this old King! But my my, I was not expecting such a young lady to come! Dearest, are you cold; I fully understand that Albinea’s weather can be quite harsh to foreigners. Come now, we can begin a fire at once if you are cold!” 

The booming voice from within the throne room was unmistakable to the young princess. What did come as a surprise was what her Grandfather was saying exactly. A foreigner? Here? In Albinea? Preposterous! Not many even knew about the Kingdom to begin with, and traveling out of the Kingdom had been banned for almost 500 years… Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, (y/n) storms into the throne room; determined to meet who was “visiting” 

“You requested my presence…” Her attention, which had solely been focused on answering her Grandfather's summons drifted towards unfamiliar violet eyes. “A visitor.. In Albinea!?” (y/n) lets out an exasperated gasp; unable to hide her surprise at the girl before her. 

The opposing girl; with hair as white as the snow outside, and eyes, like fine amethyst, placed a gloved hand over her chest and vowed before (y/n). It takes a moment for (y/n) to come back to her senses, but when she does she mimics the strangers actions. 

“Good evening, I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. Daughter of Adrestrian Emperor Ionius IX in Fodlan.”

Edelgard’s voice is smooth, silky almost but it was blatantly apparent that this was a rehearsed line. Her words were calm and calculated; mirroring the look in her eyes as she looked the princess up and down. 

(Y/n)’s eyes returned Edelgard’s cool gaze, and just by looks the two appeared to be assessing each other. One trying to figure out if there was a back handed reason for the others arrival and the other attempted to find any clues as to who the opposite was as a person. 

That battle of the stares didn’t quite reach the joyous King. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the two princesses before him, he gives an elated grin. 

“(Y/n)! Do mind your manners to our guest! I apologize for her behavior princess. We never get guests here in Albinea so her surprise is understandable! Nonetheless, we must proceed! This is the Crown Princess (Y/n), my gra-“ 

“Daughter.” Cutting into her grandfather's words, (y/n)’s eyes remained on Edelgard cautiously. In response to her sudden outburst, the old King merely raised an eyebrow in question but said nothing. 

“Yes, I am the Daughter to King Libe; Crown Princess (Y/N). Is there anything I can do for you Princess Edelgard?” (y/n) spoke daintily. Her words may have not been rehearsed like the teen before her, but they too sounded fake. Her caution was laced within her voice which made her cringe slightly and hoped that Edelgard hadn’t caught on. 

“Thank you, it is quite a pleasure to meet you (y/n).” Concluding the formalities being shared, Edelgard does not hesitate to call upon a soldier from her own kingdom. The soldier comes forward stiffly, almost mechanically, as he takes a rolled up document from within a leather bag, offering it out to his princess. 

“I must sincerely apologize for my father not being able to make it for such an important event. His health has been rather poor lately and we feared the worst would happen to him in the climate of Albinea.” She unrolls the document delicately before holding it out towards the king. 

“I will be acting in his place instead.” Edelgard smiles gently, as the King takes the documents from her hands; prompting the teen to continue her talk. 

“All the regulations you have wished for through the letters are located above the signature below. I can assure you the terms have been crafted and revised to perfection, but if you have any questions or wish for further explanations do tell.” 

The white haired teen punctuates her sentence with a bow before slowly walking a few feet away from the King. He in turn begins to read the document fully; making sure that all of these terms were indeed what Edelgard had said them to be. 

Standing between this all was (y/n), with a look of utter confusion upon her face. Terms and conditions? Documents? What is going on here!? Her eyes dart between her Grandfather and the back of the document rapidly. With a deep sigh and a small inner pep talk, (y/n) walks up to her grandfather; ready to ask what is going on. 

Lowering her voice in s whisper, as to not alert their guest, (y/n) speaks softly, “I am incredibly lost, what document are you supposed to be signing? Actually, you should probably begin with this talk about letters! Grandfather, what is it you’re planning?” 

Her eyes stare at her Grandfather’s crimson ones, as he doesn’t even turn to look at her to respond. 

“We are fulfilling your mothers will, (y/n). I’d never thought I’d see the day where we could honor her last words, but miraculously this offer came in. I would be a fool to not accept it.” The King’s earlier peppy attitude had vanished; instantly replaced by a hollow man with grief in his eyes. 

(Y/n) lowers her gaze in sadness as well at the recollections of her mother. Her mother was one of the strongest women she had ever seen and heard of. Unfortunately death had unfairly claimed her when all she wished for was peace. 

“You’re telling me, by signing this document we will be at peace with Fodlan? Or at least the Empire writhing Fodlan, correct?” She had heard countless stories of Fodlan as a child, all courtesy of her mother. Abiea, her mother, truly was infatuated with the land far from Albinea. She spoke highly of the people and friends she had made her, and had preached countless times on how she wished to visit once more and perhaps settle a peace treaty of sorts between Albinea and Fodlan. 

_ That of course never happened, as fate had a way to interfere with everything and anything. _

At his granddaughter’s words the Kings smile saddened. Tearing his eyes away from the document, he began to shake his head solemnly. “No, dear. It’s not just signing a document, it’s a marriage of convenience. I did say  _ we _ are fulfilling your mother’s will.”

Eyes widening in shock, (y/n) swears she must be hearing things. She did wish to honor her mother and her words; but an arranged marriage? What blasphemy is that! Love and suitors have never seriously crossed the young princesses mind, and now to have it suddenly be pressed into her in the blink of an eye? This must be some type of cruel joke, or was fate condemning her further?

But as much as she wished to cause a scene in the throne room and outright refuse this obscure proposal, her eyes met the King’s. Within them she saw the deep rooted grief and sadness; he had lost both his son and his daughter in one go and losing his granddaughter now must be hurting him further. The more (y/n) stared within his eyes, the more she understood. Deep within them, was an old man's plea; pleading to help in holding up his daughter’s will, as a chance like this did not arise easily. 

Biting her bottom lip, (y/n) begrudgingly complies by nodding her head slowly. She will accept this, for the good it will bring to her people; and for her Mother and Grandfather. Out of the corner of her eye she briefly spotted a tear of thankfulness from her Grandfather. At the very least, he would be able to rest easy now that he had fulfilled this promise of peace. 

He called upon a maid, who hastily brought him a quill to write. Upon receiving the quill, the old king writes his signature at the bottom and hands it over to (y/n) so she may pass it back to Edelgard. Curiosity bested the young princesses, so as she made her way to the white haired teen, she could not help from attempting to find the signature of the man she was to marry. It did not take long to find it. 

Sitting there, in beautiful red ink, and equally beautiful hand writing laid the signature,

_ Hubert von Vestra. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Remember to stay hydrated!! Thank you for reading!


	3. Quite the Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasant conversations are held while on the ride to Garreg Mach.

Edelgard von Hrezvelg was an enigma; that was at the very least, the conclusion (y/n) had come to after the few short days of knowing the white haired teen. 

From the way she held herself, to the way she spoke, everything was done in a manner in which one could not entirely place where her honest intentions were. It had shocked (y/n) to the core seeing how Edelgard would go from aiding the princess while she shortly resided in the Albinean Castle to sending -slightly- judgmental looks towards (y/n) while she stood hidden away in long hallways.

It was her gaze that had made (y/n) label the teen as an enigma; one that was hard to get away from when Edelgard sat a mere two feet away. 

Picking her nails nervously, (y/n) meets Edelgard’s eyes for a second before hastily choosing to look outside the small window within the carriage the two rode. 

After King Libe signed for (y/n) in Albinea, Edelgard was quick to give her a briefing on what was to partake and what was exactly written within the pages of the mysterious document. 

It had all been rather simple at first; rules that for the most part made sense to (y/n). _No cheating on your engaged because this was a marriage of peace between two lands, The marriage/contract will still be held even if one of the signers dies, No harm must befall either side from one another_ -a marriage of peace between two lands-, so on and so forth. 

The truly interesting part was what to be enacted first, _On request of the Vestra household and the Empire, (Y/N) must attend the Garreg Mach, the school that her betrothed, Hubert von Vestra is attending. From then on, when she is to turn 18 and the two graduate from the officers academy; they will be formally wed._

It all seemed rather simple; head to this mystery academy, graduate, get married. Sighing at the thought of how suddenly her life had been turned into a linear slope of events, (y/n) glances back towards Edelgard before slowly clearing her throat. 

“Excuse me- Edelgard? May I ask a favor?” 

White eyebrows lift up in slight shock, Edelgard slightly tilts her head curiously at the girl before nodding. “Yes. If I complete this favor depends on what it is to begin with.” 

She crosses her legs, clad in bright red tights, as she awaits (y/n)’s response. Birds chirped from outside the carriage the pair rode; only adding on to how long (y/n)’s hesitation to answer felt like. 

“Well, may I ask about the man I am to wed? It’s quite strange to know you’re to marry someone you’ve never met… and I don’t wish to ridicule him or myself when we arrive at the Monastery.” 

In response to her abrupt question, Edelgard lifts her thin snow white eyebrows up in slight surprise, before turning her gaze away in contemplation. (Y/n) wishes for her to describe Hubert? Well, that’s quite simple. She has spent more of her life with him by her side; nonetheless she hadn’t reached a conclusion as to what to say towards the opposing girl. 

Tapping a white gloved finger against her thighs thoughtfully, Edelgard’s plump pink lips let out a small breath as she speaks, “Hubert is my trusted retainer; son of the Imperial Minister. It was actually his position within the Empire that led to him becoming your fiance.”

She stops to give (y/n) a small but reassuring smile, “I have known him for almost the entirety of my childhood, so do rest assure you’re in good hands.” 

The sounds of the carriage they rode helps quell some of (y/n)’s unease of who exactly her fiance is. Edelgard’s words too aided in comforting her slightly; she only wished she had received more information on this mysterious Hubert. As of now, the information will suffice. Moreover, (y/n) also had the feeling Edelgard wouldn’t had said more even if she pried as her role in being his future bride meant that (y/n) essentially had the rest of her life to get to know the man. Great… 

Sighing, (y/n)’s eyes trail back towards the carriage windows in which she spots a small blue bird swiftly fly away from a tree it had been perched on. For a second, (y/n) was quite jealous of how free the bird looked; as she was trapped within this carriage, unable to see or reach the sky from within. 

“(Y/n), may I ask you a question?” 

Edelgard’s sharp voice sends (y/n) spiraling out of her daydreams; forcing her to hurriedly meet Edelgard’s violet colored eyes and nod hastily in response. 

“Please, indulge me about the people of Albinea. Anything will do, how they live, their history, legends? There are only a handful of books on Albinea here in Fodlan, so I am quite curious.”

It was (y/n)’s turn to be surprised by what was being asked. There was much she could tell the Princess about; as her people where all scholars who held plenty of records on the past. Records and books that she herself has read plenty of times. After a few minutes of thinking, (y/n) nods -more so to herself- before answering Edelgard’s question. 

“If you’re curious… I can begin by telling you of the legend of how the Kingdom and its people were founded? Unless you’d like to hear something else.” 

Edelgard’s eyes sparked in curiosity; a curiosity that reminded her a bit too much of the brown haired schemer back in Garreg Mach, something that made her internally groan at.

“Yes, that will be perfect.” 

With Edelgard’s new approval, (y/n) clears her throat slightly as she begins to recall a story all too familiar to her. The legend of the Albinean people was quite easy to remember; at least it’s quite easy to remember when you’ve read it more than a dozen times in your lifetime. 

_It is said during one of the harshest winters ever seen to the native people of Albinea, blood had fallen from the sky, dancing like the snowflakes that fell and stained the ground below._

_Where the blood amassed the most, laid a dragon prince; hidden under the white snow, bleeding out, left for dead._

_Not all hope was lost for the prince. As about two days in lying in what would become his grave; a poor woman came to his rescue. She aided him out of the kindness found within her maiden heart and although she did not have the money to spare on him; she still did her best in helping the prince._

_Through her tireless efforts the Dragon had been saved from the brink of death; as well as touched by human kindness. He was in fact so touched, that he fell in love with the woman, and to pay her kindness he gifted the native people the gift of flames; so that they may never experience a harsh winter once more._

_He gave up his dragon form as well out of love, and married the woman, vowing to protect her and all of her people. Together the prince and his wife fought to bring these two races together for the rest of their lives. They succeeded, and were established as the Unifying King and Queen of Albinea; who also brought a “third race”. The Manakete, dragons who have stored their power to appear as humans._

(Y/n) smiles as she wraps up her story with a sheepish laugh. There was more to the story, as she had left out some details that would later add onto more legends of the past; to keep it simple and to not bore Edelgard, (y/n) had ultimately cut those details, knowing that if Edelgard was as curious as she stated, she would have to speak more of her legends at another time. Across from her, Edelgard’s eyes sparkle brightly in childlike wonder. So the people of Albinea too had ties with mystical dragons? 

There were two extremely perplexing points Edelgard found within (y/n)’s story of Albinea. First was the concept of Dragons turning into human people; or more accurately, visually turning into a human for they will forget and still be a dragon at heart. (Y/n) had stated that dragons who store their power and walk the land as humans were called Manaketes; the concept of these rolesfurther intrigued the young teen as it reminded her about the children of the goddess.

The second point was the notion of (y/n) before her being somewhat related to a dragon. If her stories were fact, and more than just old legends, did that mean that the girl before Edelgard had “dragon blood” Purple eyes narrowed harshly as Edelgard mentally scolded herself. 

She truly needed to stop speaking hypotheticals with Linhardt as he too was beginning to rub off on her slightly. The idea of someone being related to a dragon was a stretch- not a huge stretch but enough of a stretch that appealed to Edelgard’s mind. Besides, if these tales of dragons turning into people, and those being kin and descendents of dragons, the tale must have surely reached the ears and eyes of Fodlan at one point. And as it stood, nothing much was known if Albinea… much less it’s people. 

As Edelgard glanced up towards (y/n) to begin to give thanks for indulging her in her request, the carriage the pair rode stopped suddenly without any warning. 

(Y/n), as she had never ridden on a carriage before in her life, was sent stumbling out of her red cushioned seat. Long lashes fluttered close as she braced herself for impact with the matching red seat in front of her, a wave of relief and shock was sent down her spine as she felt a cool and gloved hand grasp her wrist tightly. 

“Are you alright?” 

It was Edelgard’s serene voice that came first as (y/n) pried her eyelids open. Edelgard’s face was all (y/n) could see when she opened her eyes; for a second she stared into her plum colored eyes. That second passed quickly, as the young princess realized the position she was being held in. 

Edelgard’s small gloved hand held (y/n)’s right hand up above her head, almost as if she had pinned the white haired girl’s hand against the seat. Edelgard’s other hand was firmly planted upon (y/n)’s hip in a sturdy manner so she may not fall. Face flushing into a beet like red, (y/n) is blissfully unaware of the sounds of bags being unloaded from the carriage or how a voice called out towards _Lady Edelgard_ , from outside. Her saving grace was the fact that (y/n) wasn’t _sitting_ upon her guide. That would have surely embarrassed her further… and she couldn’t possibly even fathom the idea of what people would say if she had been caught sitting upon someone as important as “the future emperor.” 

From outside the carriage all of the luggage had been removed from the carriage and neatly piled upon one another on the cobblestone path that led towards the entrance of the monastery. A tall and shadowy figure had called our Lady Edelgard’s name twice, but he received no response. As his duty of overseeing the luggage has been met, the figure makes his way and looms over the door of the carriage. 

He hears nothing from within the carriage, which only serves in spiking both his curiosity and confusion. _Perhaps Lady Edelgard was waiting for someone to open the door for her?_ That was what noblemen and women were taught; with that line of thinking, a large white gloved hand claps the door handle and opens it slowly. 

“Lady Edelgard, the luggage-.” 

Two pairs of eyes dart towards the dark voice at the door; and their faces darken furiously. At least (y/n) was sitting upon the “future emperor”... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am quite new to posting on A03 so if anyone has any criticism or tips,, they are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story :)!


End file.
